HERO/FALL
"The price of Freedom is high... Is it a price you're willing to pay?" -Tagline for HERO/FALL HERO/FALL is the 2019 Reboot to the 2018 game, HeroFall. It takes place in a Parallel Dimension version of HeroFall, where Iron Man actually won the final battle for the Hero Civil War, destroying the city and killing off almost every member of the Sentinel Task Force. After the battle, a desperate US Government signed a peace treaty with the Justice Fleet, making Iron Man a so-called "figure of Justice". However, The Incredibles and their remaining allies, such as Lee and Clementine, are now in hiding and must defy order, defy justice and defy the odds if they are to take freedom back. The game is exclusive to the Xbox One and will be released in 2019. An expansion pack, known as HERO/FALL: Wrath of Justice, was released in November 2019, 3 months after the game's release. Summary The game features major changes from the original HeroFall, with a revamped plot, and a new cast. Raymond Ochoa did not return to play Dash, and is instead replaced by Max Charles, who played a young Peter Parker in the two Amazing Spider-Man films. Troy Baker played Mitchell did not return his character to Mitchell being in a non-speaking role, having a few seconds of screen-time, and being... Well, dead!. However, Melissa Hutchinson reprised her role as Clementine in the game, as she was the original. The game features an all-new storyline and improved game mechanics. Plot The game opens up from Dash's first person Point Of View, where the Battle Of Chicago is in progress. The game shows certain aspects from the original HeroFall, such as the Harbor charge, the Sentinel MECHS and a lot of destruction. Dash, Clementine, Lee and Violet then charge through the city, killing hordes of Justice Fleet troops and plowing their way through MECHS and Drones. Once they link up with Mitchell and Gideon, they see the Sentinel Guardian giant, 1,000 foot tall robot that is the Sentinel Task Force's most powerful weapon launching it's massive laser at the streets, killing hundreds of Justice Fleet troops and MECHS as Harrier Jets and Helicopters crash into the destroyed skyscrapers, causing them to topple over. However, Iron Man's personal giant robot, the Judge MECH, jumps in and fights the Sentinel Guardian, and after a few seconds, manages to slice it's fuel cells, resulting in the Sentinel Guardian getting cut in half in a massive explosion that blows Dash, Clementine, Lee, Mitchell, Gideon and everyone else back as the screen turns to black in a massive, flamed explosion. The game then shows the destroyed city of Chicago as Iron Man and his Justice Fleet finish the city off as Dash narrates "When two factions of legendary Heroes go to War, one side is bound to crack soon." and Clementine, also one of the voice-overs, says "You are STILL a traitor, you worthless piece of sh-" and Dash interrupts with "We are children forced to fight a war against Heroes we used to work alongside with! Let's stop pretending our side stood on a massive moral high ground!" and Clementine asks him "What do you want, Dash?" and Dash responds with "Where's Gideon?". The game then shows a futuristic, dystopian city with flying cars over the airspace as a VTOL Warship with the Justice Fleet symbol on it's side flies in and an XS1 Goliath comes down and aims at an alleyway with several people in it, and when the Goliath leaves, the game shows Gideon hiding behind a wall at the end of the alleyway, taking a rusted and scratched HBRA3 Assault Rifle with him. The game switches to Dash in a underground base, with Clementine on the other side of a small desk. Clementine then says "Gideon is a ghost now." and Dash says "Yeah, I know. So... Let's talk about Kenny." as he pulls up a picture of Kenny from a futuristic-looking touch-screen as Clementine looks at the picture and says "What about him?" and Dash just scoffs, before saying "Well, you knew him well, didn't you?" and Clementine says "He's... Dead now." as it shows a flashback of Kenny in the hills of Georgia with his wife, Katjaa. They hear guns loading behind them, and Kenny turns to see several Justice Fleet soldiers, and he goes to grab his M1911 Pistol Kenny's not the brightest bulb in the group, if you know what I mean, only for the troops to shoot him several times in the stomach, and Katjaa yells "NO!!! AHHHH!!!!" as the troops unload their whole clips into the truck, and Katjaa is killed. Kenny then falls out as the door opens, only to reveal Hawkeye and Black Widow, and Hawkeye says "Got a little tired of our tech being stolen by you Resistance fucks!" as Black Widow just shoots Katjaa's dead body with a pistol, and Kenny screams "Hawkeye!?! Black Widow, you sold us out!!!" and Black Widow just shoots Kenny through the head, blowing his brains out. The game then shows Kenny's dead body a few hours after his death, and his Katana sword was stolen from Griggs' dead body and given to Kenny is taken by an unknown person with a beanie on his head and a Sentinel Exo Suit looter is Gideon, who is collecting trophies from his dead comrades who survived the Civil War. Gideon then goes over to the Mansion where Black Widow and Hawkeye are, and finds them both distracted in a conversation with Tony Stark, who says "You killed him?" and Black Widow says "Yes, and his wife. She was in the truck with him. Like you said, no witnesses." as Gideon sneaks behind a desk, before going into a mysterious room, finding a target list with Mitchell, Kenny, Cormack, Ilona and several others crossed out. Gideon then looks at the other targets, and sees that The Incredibles, Clementine, Lee and Gideon himself still alive. Gideon then takes pictures of the room for evidence, before holstering the camera in his Wrist Computer and uploading the data into his computer back at his own base underground. Dash then says "Do you know why they did it?" and Clementine just hesitantly says "Kenny... He stole their tech while undercover. The Justice Fleet must have found him out." and Dash swipes the touch-screen again, taking out a picture of Ghost, saying "Ghost is dead, too." and Clementine just sighs, asking "How? How did it happen?" and the game shows a flashback of Ghost in a plane above the skies of North Korea, and he puts a parachute on. Dash's dialogue then plays over the scene, with him saying "He tried taking over a Justice Fleet base, but that didn't end well for him or his team." as Ghost the flashback jumps from a plane and parachutes in, before shooting the windows of the base and jumping in, with several troops aiming at him. Ghost then says "If you hand over your leader, your lives will be spared. And if you don't, well..." as he pulls the middle finger and flips the troops off. However, he sees Colonel James Rhodes is Iron Man's friend, and the future Iron Patriot, in case you didn't know. Rhodes then laughs at Ghost and claps, saying "So, this is the man who switched from our side, to the side of Freedom. Is this some kind of stupid joke?!" and Ghost responds "No joke, Rhodes. Where are Price and Soap?" and a voice says "We're right here, Ghost." as Price and Soap come out of the shadows and aim pistols at Ghost. Rhodes then says "Any last words, Ghost?" and Ghost just looks around at the troops, before saying "It's time for you to die!" as he takes out a flashbang and throws it on the floor, blinding the troops as they shoot wildly, and Ghost rolls away to dodge the bullets. Ghost then gets up and kicks one of the troops into a stack of weapons, which fall out of the crates. Price then grabs one of the weapons and tries to shoot Ghost,, but Ghost grabs the weapon and hits Price with it, and Soap tries to shoot him, but is shot through the head by Ghost, blowing his brains all over the place. Ghost then throws a knife and one of the other troops, and Price tries to get up, but Ghost aims the G18 Machine Pistol at his head, and says "Sorry, Price." and fires, shooting Price in the head and killing him. Ghost and Rhodes then approach each other and get into a fast-paced knife fight, but Ghost eventually gets the upper hand after cutting Rhodes' arm. Rhodes then charges Ghost and grabs him by the neck and trying to stab him, but Ghost breaks his grip and stabs him in the side of the neck brutally, and Rhodes starts to bleed to death. Ghost then rips the knife out and lets Rhodes fall to the ground, dead. The game then shows Ghost arriving back at his underground base member of the Sentinel Task Force has one in a different state, while Dash says "Most people play the odds, but then there's that rare few, that don't feel alive until the odds are truly against them." as Ghost sits in a chair in front of a computer, and says "Where the Hell are you, Griggs? I'll find you, and end you-" but is interrupted when a shot is heard and the bullet goes right through Ghost's head, blowing his body off the chair and on to the ground in a pool of blood and brains. Dash then says "It's tough, seeing your friends murdered one by one. Especially by one of your own." and Clementine asks "What the fuck are you talking about?" and Dash responds with "C'mon, Clem. You know Gideon killed them." as the game shows Gideon breaking into a crime scene at Bruce Banner Hulk's lab, and there is blood pooling on the floor. Dash's dialogue plays over the scene again, this time with him saying "Yesterday, Gideon paid a visit to Bruce Banner." and Clementine immediately asks "Wait, Hulk is dead?!" and Dash says "Yeah, but don't worry. Banner killed himself, Gideon arrived after his death." as the game shows Gideon in Banner's lab, and seeing Banner dead, with his head slumped on the desk and a M91AP2 Revolver in Banner's hand, with a bullet casing on the floor. Gideon then says "Banner... What did you do?..." as he exits the lab, leaving Banner's body and collecting the Revolver as a trophy. The game then switches back to Dash and Clementine as they keep discussing the deaths of their allies. Clementine then says "While the Government was negotiating the treaty with Iron Man, we were burying our dead. I saw Gideon at Mitchell's funeral for a moment and then he was... Gone." and Dash says "He's coming, y'know." and Clementine says "What do you mean?" and Dash just chuckles, saying "Oh, Clementine. You should've pieced this together about an hour ago! I don't need you as a witness. I need you, as bait!" and the lights go out, and several Sentinel troops shoot at the target, only to be killed by a cloaked assailant. Dash then sees the assassin uncloak, and it is revealed to be Gideon, who is here to collect his final trophy from his comrades is Dash's sword, of some value to Gideon due to it's power. Dash then takes his sword out as Clementine gets up, but Dash says "Clem, stay there. I don't want you to get hurt." as he charges at Gideon, getting into a sword fight with him. Dash and Gideon use their various skills to their advantage, with Dash using his ruthless offence and fast speed, and Gideon using his parkour skills and his defense skills. After a couple minutes of fighting, Dash and Gideon lock blades, but Dash used his super speed to get behind Gideon and stab him in the ribs, causing him to fall to the ground. However, Gideon stabs Dash in the leg and gets up, before stomping on his arm. Dash then grunts in pain as Gideon raises his sword was formerly Kenny's, and tries to stab Dash, but Clementine grabs a pistol and shoots Gideon in the chest, knocking him down immediately. Clementine then walks up to Dash and helps him up, and Dash says "Thanks, Clementine... I thought I was a goner." as Gideon lies on the floor, groaning in pain. Several Sentinel guards then come in with Dash's family and Lee, who handcuff Gideon and lock him in a cell. 3 hours later, Dash goes into Gideon's cell to question him. He goes in and sees Gideon, chained to the chair on the other side of the table. Dash then lays out all the weapons that Gideon took as trophies from his dead Sentinel comrades. Dash then picks up the Katana from Kenny's corpse, saying "Kenny took this from Griggs during the Chicago Battle. Is Griggs still alive?" and Gideon stays silent, and Dash gets agitated, slamming his fist on to the table and saying "Gideon! Is. Griggs. Still. Alive?!" and Gideon says "I don't know. I know nothing about Griggs, Dash." and Dash signals for the Sentinel members to open the cell, and walks out. Category:Xbox One Games Category:Crossover Games Category:Shooter Games Category:Action Games Category:Games Category:Video Games